<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carceris by nnovis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602818">Carceris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnovis/pseuds/nnovis'>nnovis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Bottom Dream, Friends With Benefits, It's 1AM, M/M, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Oral, Porn With Plot, Prison, SIGH., Smut, a sequel to exhaustion if you squint, anyways hi im back at it again, bit of degradation, can be read as a standalone fic tho, face fuck, implied relationship-ish, little praise, overstimulation if you squint, sorry god, top technoblade, why are all my dnb oneshots smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnovis/pseuds/nnovis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about that smug-filled grin on Dream's face that pissed Techno off.  Even in prison, Dream's ego was as large as ever and, gods, his arrogant ass needed to be knocked down a peg or two, and Techno would gladly oblige at being the one to do so.</p><p>----<br/>From the author of "exhaustion" and "Non Solem, Non Lunam"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carceris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im such a slut for naming things w latin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno wasn’t one to easily get unnerved.  He’d fought against warlords, battalions, and--recently--a country and came out on top.  He was forged in war and battle and bloodshed, he was a man of violence and unconfirmed immortality, cheating death in a never-ending battle to </span>
  <em>
    <span>live.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Being unnerved wasn’t something he experienced on a daily basis.  But right now, walking through these dark halls?  Yes, he was most certainly unnerved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting into the prison was unsettling enough as is.  The Warden--Sam--having to use a contraption to get in there into the first place, opening a portal that they went through before immediately going through again, the unearthly purple leading him to an entirely different area.  The Prison.  Within these walls, Dream was sitting in here, probably rotting.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was a joke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno knew Dream.  In all entirety, he wouldn’t be surprised if Sam was still working under him, and this was just a part of his plan.  Then again, with how big of a God Complex the other had, Techno wouldn’t put it past the bastard to haven’t planned out </span>
  <em>
    <span>losing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  To be quite fair, Techno hadn’t entirely assumed that Dream would lose, to Tommy and Tubbo at that.  All that time to kill those two teenagers, and Dream would’ve been walking free right now, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Knowing that bastard, he’d been his own downfall, talked too long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>played</span>
  </em>
  <span> too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Game.  It was all a game to him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What an idiot.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Techno wasn’t quite sure he’d met another like Dream before.  Sure, sure, he’d met ego-filled people before, the Kings and Queens and monarch alike with their god complexes, but not as much as Dream.  Never as much as Dream.  And, unlike them, Dream was </span>
  <em>
    <span>smart</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it until that notion of playing a game grew too much and landed him in trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like right now, and into an inescapable prison.  Well--inescapable until proven otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thus led them until right now, Sam walking him through the prison, keys twirling absently in his hand.  It was a farce, a show put on to see if Techno would try and grab </span>
  <span>them.  Techno’s favor to Dream wasn’t unknown to him--to everyone, probably--and it could only be assumed that Dream had asked Techno to get him out of the prison.  It was a good guess, but a wrong one.  Even if it was right, Techno wouldn’t be stupid enough to reach for the keys right now.  He’d wait until his merry tour was over and he knew his way in and out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait right here for me.”  Sam spoke, much to Techno’s annoyance.  They’d only just gotten in, and he was already being told to wait.  Nonetheless, he did, Walking to a button on the opposite end of the room, he pressed the secondmost one.  From it came the telltale sound of redstone operating, something he’d only dabbled a little into himself (Dream was better at it), but the sound of blocks being moved came from behind him.  Despite himself, he looked behind him, because this wasn’t going to be some sort of an attack, was it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on in.”  Sam spoke, the warden already by his side and walking ahead of him to the newly opened room.  Techno followed, being led into a room with a singular enderchest and a large chest, which the warden gestured to.  “Please put your stuff within the chest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno took a step backwards, distrusting.  “Yeah, uh, about that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Items in the chest or I escort you out of the prison.”  There was silence from Techno, and the warden sighed, letting his hand drop to his side.  “Sorry, but I work for maximum security.  If it’s any help, you can carry the keycard that’ll let you open the contraption, and nobody else will be able to take your items.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking his armor off--being </span>
  <em>
    <span>armorless</span>
  </em>
  <span>--was something he hadn’t even done with Wilbur and Tommy back in the days of Pogtopia.  In recent times, the only people he’d let himself be armorless around was Phil and Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn the bastard for being in here in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m keepin’ my sword on me.”  It wasn’t a question nor request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you won’t.”  Sam's answer was firm, and only a select few had the guts to go against what Technoblade wanted.  Techno didn't know whether to be impressed or pissed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, their staring contest--a game of chicken, really--went on for far too long before Sam spoke, “I’d rather not forcibly remove you from my prison.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno’s items were easily taken off and away and placed inside of the chest.  His netherite armor was next, and took the longest to take off, predictably.  What </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> predictable was the faint memories of Dream’s touch from the way too many times he’d helped Techno take off his armor without having been asked.  Swift, deft fingers, hands that were no stranger to dealing with armor, for the cracks the blows brought from fighting many at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y’know, we’re not so different.”  The words had slipped out of Techno’s mouth, a yawn subsequently being drawn forth from unwanting lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That seemed to strum at a blond’s attention, the man perking up at the words, gaze focusing in on Techno’s face--glasses askew on his face, eyes half closed, each blink lasting longer and longer.  “And why do you say that?”  Whatever emotion was in those words was masked.  Dream was good at that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you didn’t know the answer to your own question, you wouldn’t be here right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno received a quiet laugh as a response.  “You’re right.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you almost done?”  Sam’s question broke Techno out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.  Lemme just get the lock here…”  Barren of his items, he closed the chest and did as instructed, grabbing the given key and making his way back to the main room.  Papers were signed, waivers read, and with that, they were off, Techno following Sam through his prison, through more and more dark corridors, and less than pleasant checkpoints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he’d thought he was unnerved earlier, he was most certain unnerved right now.  Even moreso, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulnerable.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Without his armor and poison seeping through his veins, each step was sluggish, and he had no foreseeable escape route.  No speed potions, no enderpearls, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He was bare except for his clothes, and Techno hated the way it crept up his spine, the way it choked him.  Its cold hands were wrapped around his throat in a constant reminder of how little it would take to kill him right then and there.  In a fair one versus one, Techno could take Sam down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>easily</span>
  </em>
  <span> at that, but right now?  Impossible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno was merely glad that Sam didn’t speak on Techno’s obvious weakness, didn’t degrade him or sneer at him.  Perhaps he was used to this: Sam was the Warden after all, and Techno wasn’t Dream’s first visitor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Sam had led him to the main cell.  The heat was scorching, and within himself he felt a bit of pity for Dream.  Having to force such unbearable heat on a daily basis had to have been hell, and probably some form of torture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno would keep it in mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lava was slow to drain, and it was a silence that filled the air as they waited.  Sam was just trying to be serious with his job, and Techno was too socially awkward to attempt at any sort of small talk, so it balanced out in the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay on the platform as it moves.  When you’re off, I’ll bring it back, and you’ll be trapped with the prisoner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno gave a nod, refusing to gaze at Sam.  Not that he held any ill-will towards the Warden, no, his gaze was just fixated on the man standing within the obsidian box.  Gaze locked from across the sea of lava, Techno could see the smirk on Dream’s lips, masked moved ever so slightly upwards so that Techno could see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What an arrogant bastard of a man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Sam had warned, the platform did in fact move, and weakened by the poison, it was a little hard to maintain his balance at first, but Techno got a hang of it fast enough.  Stepping off of it when he arrived at the cell, the moving platform chugged out behind him, and Techno didn’t bother watching it go behind him.  He knew damn well that as soon as it got back to its original position that the lava was slowly returning, the heat only intensifying even more than before, if it was impossible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two were silent--when had Dream ever decided to willingly be so silent?  What an asshole--until Techno finally decided to break it.  “I don’t know how you manage in here, this is unbearingly hot.”  The complaint was made with a scowl, the regally dressed man stepping further into the box, unclasping the cloak draped on his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s your greeting?  No hello, no-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, would you?”  Gods, Techno was already sweating from just </span>
  <em>
    <span>standing</span>
  </em>
  <span> there.  Yes, he had an original purpose for coming here, but he hadn’t expected it to be so unbearably </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  It was a horrible day to wear fine clothing, and for once he disliked his regal clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You come and visit me, but you want me to shut up?  C’mon, now-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen here, you arrogant prick,”  A glare was shot at Dream, and it was a mix of annoyance that was laced into his voice, from both Dream and the heat.  “I came here to talk about our little situation, not to sweat my ass off.  I’ve things to do that don’t involve sweating my ass off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That smirk that’d been on Dream’s face vanished, and Techno couldn’t help but feel a smidge of guilt.  Maybe he was being a bit too harsh, too rude.  Hell, how long had it been since Dream had last had a visitor?  And a pleasant experience with that visitor?  Sure, the bastard wholly deserved his sentence, but going by those means, Techno sure as hell deserved a prison sentence, one even longer than Dream’s for the shit he’d done in the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long sigh left Techno, and he averted his gaze, hands being brought up and nimbly beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt, wanting as much relief from the heat as he could get.  “You’re an idiot for locking yourself in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But at least you’re here to visit me.”  The reply wasn’t one Techno was expecting, and he sharply turned to look back at Dream, the other’s face hidden behind his mask.  Eyebrows drawing together in confusion, was Dream seriously flirting with him right now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep taking off your clothes and that won’t be the only thing getting off this visit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno sharply inhaled at that, hands freezing in place as he shut his eyes for a moment.  Flirting.  Dream was </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirting</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbelievable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?”  Techno snapped, reopening his eyes to glare at Dream once more.  Before Dream could get a word in--the bastard hadn’t even moved his mask back down, Techno could see him opening his mouth--he interrupted.  “You haven’t even bothered to take off your mask and you have the audacity to try and get into my pants.  In the godsdamned </span>
  <em>
    <span>prison</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all places.  Unbelievable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno didn’t think he’d ever seen Dream so quick to take off his mask, and there was a smug look on Dream’s face, and a glint of lust in his eyes, and Techno had never wanted to wipe that smug look off of Dream’s face more than he did right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam had never stated any rules as to what was allowed with the prisoner.  Nonetheless, Techno knew that it was probably an unstated rule, but to hell with it, if Sam wanted it, Sam should’ve made him recite it aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Dream could speak, Techno’s hand shot out, grasping onto the collar of Dream’s shirt and yanking him in, lips finding lips in a kiss that was anything but soft and loving.  Dream tried to take control of it, tongue trying to slip its way into Techno’s.  In return, Techno merely slammed him against the obsidian wall, causing a mixture of a gasp and a groan to leave the prisoner, kiss breaking.  “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.”  To hell with how weak he was from the poison, Techno wasn’t going to be losing this fight for dominance.  “You got yourself into this position without power, and if you’re horny enough to want to get fucked in your cell, you’re going to be taking it up the ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.  No way in-”  Dream was cut off by Techno’s hand clenching around his throat, eyes widened as a choked sound left him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said,</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  There was a commanding tone to his voice, lips being drawn back as he spoke, “You’re taking it up the fucking ass.  That wasn’t a choice, nor a question.  You don’t get to decide.  Understand?”  Techno received silence as an answer, harsh determination still flickering within Dream’s eyes.  “Dream, if you don’t respond with </span>
  <em>
    <span>I understand</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m going to fuck your face and make you gag on my godsdamned dick, so don’t make me repeat myself again after this: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you understand?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence again, but before Techno could speak again, Dream finally spoke up, voice a rasp from the grip on his neck,  “You can fucking try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that was it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Hand being brought off of Dream’s neck, he moved his hands onto Dream’s shoulders and forced the unmasked man down onto his knees, being met with surprisingly little resistance.  Did Dream </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> this?  The shock of the realization was smothered as soon as it came, booted foot being brought up to push Dream against the wall and hold him in place as Techno brought his hands up, finally taking off the wretched clothing that’d been no avail in cooling him off from this heat.  His shirt was readily taken off and littered on the ground, hands moving to undo his pants, slipping them down to knees.  Boxers still on, a devilish idea came to mind, and who would he be </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to act on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you want me so damn bad, you can take my boxers off.  Once you’re done, your mouth better be on my dick in under ten seconds, or I’ll have you sobbing for me to stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever high-and-mighty Dream had been projecting had been seeped out of him it seemed as the blond brought his hands up, grasping at Techno’s undergarments and pulled them down, mouth quickly being put onto Techno’s dick shamelessly, and Techno had to swallow a moan at the sensation it brought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno took his boot away and off of Dream’s chest, the other taking the opportunity to move in closer, gaze looking up to meet Techno’s, the message clear.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well?  What was he waiting for?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An almost lazy grin came onto Techno’s face as he looked down at the sight, hand being brought up and fingers grasping onto hair.  “Good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno could’ve sworn Dream moaned on his dick at the name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers grasping tighter onto Dream’s hair, Techno wasted no time getting into what was promised, beginning to thrust in and out of the other’s mouth.  Techno gave no restraint, no mercy as he heard--and </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span>--Dream gagging on his dick when his tip pushed against the back of Dream’s throat.  Not to say Dream didn’t like it, though.  No, after the gags subsided, Dream was moaning on Techno’s dick, hands grasping onto Techno’s hips, nails digging in as his eyes were half-lidded in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno hadn’t even cum yet, but that damned expression was already gone off of Dream’s face.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you enjoyin’ this.  You fuckin’ wanted this, didn’t you?”  The look in Dream’s eyes screamed a yes, and almost sent him over the edge right then and there.  There were tears pricking the corner of Dream’s eyes, and Techno couldn’t much blame him, especially when it was Techno’s cock being shoved down his throat, and Dream greedily took it all in, moaning as he did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods, you're such a needy little whore for my dick.  If you wanted it shoved down your throat so badly, ya could’ve just asked for i--</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  The curse was groaned out, Techno’s eyes closing as Dream was moaning on his dick again, undeniably doing it on purpose.  “‘m gonna cum in your f-fucking mouth if you keep that up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno damn well wasn’t surprised when Dream decided not to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Techno reached his climax, moaning as he came into Dream’s mouth, taking a few moments to regain a semblance of composure before pulling his dick out from Dream’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods, Dream looked wrecked, and Techno wasn’t even close to finishing what he had in mind yet.  And, fuck, as Dream </span>
  <em>
    <span>swallowed-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see?”  There was a hoarseness in Dream’s voice, and Techno found he didn’t all mind the smug look on Dream’s face right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,”  Techno answered, crouching down so he was face to face with Dream.  “I do.  I like it enough that ‘m gonna fuck you again, and don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to complain.  Be a good little slut and get undressed for me, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”  The sir was said in a joking tone, but it aroused a feeling in Techno’s stomach nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking his hand out from Dream’s hair, Techno stood back up, fully taking off his pants and boxers, boots as well.  Dream wasted no time getting fully undressed either, erect dick standing upright in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There didn’t seem to be a bed, and for a moment, he wanted to snap at Sam for neglecting to bother giving Dream a damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but that could wait until after his visit with Dream was over and done with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to get fucked on the floor or the wall, Dream?”  Such a sexual question, bluntly put out there.  Sam had yet to stop them, and for a moment, Techno almost felt bad, but the thought was shoved away as soon as it came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno didn’t need to be told twice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving down, he brought his lips against Dream’s in a sloppy kiss, eyes closing.  An arm was slung around his neck, and Techno brought back up a hand, pushing it against Dream’s chest, maneuvering it so they both laid on the floor, Dream beneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods, when was the last time they’d been able to do this?  It’d been too damned long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno didn’t even bother with prepping Dream.  Using his free hand, he lined himself up with Dream’s and entered in, eliciting a loud moan from Dream, one Techno greedily took in while still kissing the other man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was the one to break the kiss, a breathless, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Techno</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” being uttered, and Techno loved the sound of his name rolling off of Dream’s tongue.  He didn’t dare say that, though, and instead kept his lips busy by beginning to kiss and suck at Dream’s neck, slowly beginning to thrust in and out of Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re fucking--you’re fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, go faster,”  The words were hissed as Dream moved his head to the side, exposing more of his neck for Techno to bite and suck on, little gasps leaving the blond as Techno did just that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno didn’t bother with a retort or response to Dream’s response, keeping his pace just as slow as it was before.  </span>
  <span>He wanted to hear Dream begging Techno, and he wasn’t going to be picking up his pace until he heard it.  Dream could swallow his damned pride and ego if he wanted it up his ass so damn badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You--</span>
  <em>
    <span>Techno</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”  The words were groaned out, and there was hesitance in Dream’s voice, breaths ragged, and Techno knew Dream damn well knew what he wanted from him.  It didn’t take long for Dream to succumb, a whine leaving the blond, hands moving down and fingers pressing into skin--it was only a matter of time before fingers were replaced by nails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno--Techno, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, move faster, please, please, I fucking--I fucking need it, I… I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span> a-and-”  A high pitched keen left Dream as Techno rammed into him, slow pace changing to fast in an instant.  “Yes!  Yes, Techno, like that, please, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>--Techno, Techno-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was practically babbling at this point, and Techno was loving every second of it.  His ministrations on Dream’s neck were paused, moans merely pouring out from his lips as he dug his nails into Dream's hips, in return, Dream’s nails were digging back into his own.  Every thrust he made was met with Dream’s hips thrusting up to meet his, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Dream’s back arched as Techno’s dick hit his prostrate, and it almost sounded like a moaned out sob left Dream.  “There--there, please, right there, T-Techno, Techno, oh, gods-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno was more than happy to oblige to the request of the man below him, much to Dream’s obvious pleasure.  Techno brought his lips back up, going in to kiss Dream again, sloppy as it was, Dream wasting no time to reciprocate it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods, he sure as hell hadn’t come to visit with the intent to fuck Dream, but he sure as hell wasn’t regretting the turn of events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tech--Tech, ‘m gonna cum-”  The words were moaned against his lips, and went straight to Technos dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then cum.”  Techno could feel the shiver his words sent down Dream’s spine, and there was barely even ten seconds that’d passed before Dream’s back had arched, a loud moan leaving the inmate as he came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Techno,</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  His name was moaned once more as Techno continued to chase his own climax, still ruthlessly thrusting in and out of Dream.  “Gods, Techno, cum, cum in me, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I can’t--I can’t fucking--I can’t fucking take it-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream begging Techno to cum did godsdamned wonders to Techno, and a shuddering moan left him as he did as pleaded of him, cumming inside of Dream.  Techno rode out his climax with a few more thrusts before pulling out, all but rolling to the side and collapsing next to Dream, and he could only imagine how wrecked he looked now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some time, the two basked in silence, but not the uncomfortable type.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gods.  He’d just fucked Dream in his own cell.  What the hell had come over him?  Head turning to the side--</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s what had came over him.  Dream looked even more wrecked before, more than Techno had thought possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feared tyrant, the one who once held all the power in the land, reduced to </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> by a good fucking by Techno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if sensing his gaze, Dream turned his head, and seeing Techno looking at him, a grin lit up his features.  “Good fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A snort left Techno, amused.  “Good fuck?  That’s all you have to say after that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the moment?  Yeah.”  Turning to his side, Dream moved in closer to Techno, an arm being haphazardly thrown across the pinket’s abdomen, head rising up and being placed to rest on Techno’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost lazily, Techno brought up an arm, wrapping it around the other.  Closing his eyes, he could pretend that this was normal, as though they weren’t in a cell and instead were back in his house where Dream had snuck in, and this had been nothing but another normal one night stand to add onto their list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t, and they both knew that damn well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.”  Techno wanted to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence lingered, and it was hard for Techno to finally move out of Dream’s grasp.  Dream gave no restraint, no words of resistance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Techno to redress himself, already despising the heat once again.  Calling out for Sam, the sound redstone working almost resounded instantaneously, lava taking its time to slowly diverse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When will you visit again, Techno?”  It was Dream who had broken the silence once again, and Techno spared a glance behind him.  The mask had been put back on, clothes hastily thrown back on as well.  Soon, he’d sit alone once again, with nothing but the clock and his books to keep him company as the lava fell around his cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a good question.  One Techno didn’t have a definite answer to.  “Soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hum left Dream, silence once more filling the air, albeit only briefly before Dream spoke, “I’ll be waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the platform chugging over brought Techno’s attention back in front of him.  Once it reached him, he stepped onto it.  “You’ve got nothing better to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He received no response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the platform moved back to his departure, Techno didn’t look back at Dream, refused to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, he wouldn’t have to be fucking the other in a cell anymore.  Until then, though, he’d come back.  He’d walk through the unnerving halls and sign waiver after waiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day he’d have to admit he did it for more than just a good fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno knew that, as he was escorted out of the prison, items back on his person.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself.  Soon, he would.  But for now, he’d merely visit again and again, and pretend there was nothing more to it, that he didn’t feel any connection towards Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He refused to admit to a weakness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi god, it's me again.</p><p>i've gotten too many comments abt exhaustion and now here i am doing it again.  i swear i can write more than just smut,,  if you enjoyed this, please check out Non Solem, Non Lumam!!  it's my first longfic, and it updates every thursday :)</p><p>thank you for reading!  i love every comment, and if you bookmark this with a description, please know i absolutely get a kick out of what some of yalls put in there LMAO-</p><p>love yalls.  mwah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>